Star and Genji's adventure
by snivystar
Summary: Star, an unpredictable snivy, and his frend Genji both always love to joke around with eachother till one day the city fills with darkness and its up to Star and Genji to save everyone. Will Star and Genji be able to free their city from the evil darknes?


Ok, before i start, This is my first story that I have been waiting forever to make. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**_Stars adventure_**

Star was a pokemon that was called snivy. He loved to go around exploring and joking around but when he is engaged in battle, he is serious and goes to his limit. There was also something unusual about this snivy though. His tail was instead of shaped as a leaf, it was shaped as a star(one of the ways he got his name). Plus, he also had access to many different form changes so he could use different types of moves. Also, he was able to actualy talk.

Its a normal day, Star is just walking down a street and he runs into his friend Genji.

Genji was a person who had the power to transorminto a pokemon(sorta like ditto) but it could only oddly be a pokemon within the eeveelutions(which sometimes backfired). He wore a black short sleeved shirt with a shiny silver skull design on it with sky blue jeans. He also has a long dark colored sword that is called the sword of darkness with many abilities(including the power to use the darkness)(no Genji isnt evil). His personality is serious at times and very plaful and he is 13 years old.

"Hey Star, whats up?" Genji asked Star in a confused voice.

"Nothing. Just walking, you?" Star replied.

"I was just looking to see where you went this time. By the way I thought you were a night person not day." Genji said wondering.

"I am. I just wanted to know how its like in the day, even though im risking myself from getting caught again." Star said as he stopped walking and took a look around.

"What do you by again?" Genji asked as Star now reminds him of the last time he got caught during the day.

* * *

Memory

* * *

It was a typical day around 3:30PM and Star was out taking a walk with Genji when a basic trainer came by and noticed us. He insisted a battle against Genji and Star and he was put down. Unfortunatley, even though his offer was declined, he still attacked. The trainer threw a pokeball, thus releasing his fearsome charzard and commmanding it to release a flame thrower.

Star then had a really surprised look on his face as he jumped over the flames just in time and landed on a tree branch. When he and Genji both looked behind themselfs to see the damage that it caused they saw that the trees were already burnt to ashs.

As Star still refused to attack the charzard attacked again using lock-on then blast burn. As Star tried to dodge knowing he couldnt he got a serious burn and was seriously hurt. Star still refusing to attack the trainer relized that Star was on the edge of losing and that he wasnt gonna get by the pain so he commanded charzard to do another lock-on and blast burn combination.

Right as Genji saw the blast burn attack coming he instantly jumped right in frontof Star, thus getting hitting hit by the massive attack. "Run!" Genji yelled to Star as he tried to get back up from the blast burn.

The trainer then noticed that Star didnt belong to anyone do to not being withdrawn to a pokeball or anything so he decided to leave Genji and go after Star. The Trainer then wanted no more of the battle and only set his eyes on 1 thing, catching Star.

As Genji watched the trainer go, Genji managed to transform into a vaporion.

Star noticed he was being chased so he quickly powered up a leaf storm and fired it at the trainer and his charzard to slow them down but failing in the proccess. While Star was firing the leaf storm charzard ripped through it using flare blitz and dropped all of Stars remaining energy.

"Finaly I got you now" said the trainer as he pulled out a black yellow striped ultra ball and threw it at Star. Right before the ball was gonna hit, Genji hit it just in time with a hydro pump. "Why do you still protect Star if it isnt even yours?" asked the trainer.

"Star belongs to no one and that is how it will always be" replied Genji as he knocked out the charzard with another hydro pump leaving the trainer with nothing left to fight back with as he fled in disapointment.

* * *

Back to Star and Genji

* * *

"That trainer was demanding and a really hardcore battler" Said Genji remembering all that.

To be continued

* * *

So did you like myfirst story ever? I promise that chapter 2 will be better if ths one wasnt that good. Until next time, bye.


End file.
